Sickness
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Natsu sería un gran padre. Le sale natural (Terminado) .:NALU:.
1. Chapter 1

**S** I **C** K **N** E **S** S

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Natsu colocó cara de asco.

─ Ya deja de estornudar tanto Lucy ─ se quejó mientras con su mano intentaba quitar los restos de sopa de su cara ─ Si sigues así, le diré a Mira que no comiste nada de la sopa que te preparó y por eso no te mejoraste.

La rubia sorbió su roja nariz.

─ Lo siento…

El invierno había llegado a Magnolia hace unas semanas. Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, el río frente a la casa de Lucy era sólo un camino helado, los negocios cerraban temprano y las personas preferían disfrutar de las tardes calientes en sus casas junto al calor del fuego. Sin embargo, Lucy no tenía tiempo para descansar. La peor época el año había llegado: fin de mes. Tiempo de pagar a la insufrible mujer que tenía por arrendataria las pocas joyas que ella lograba conseguir en las misiones gracias a los destrozos de sus amigos. Pensó y pensó, después de contar moneda a moneda que tenía en el baúl y algunas calcetas. Al fin, decidió salir a una misión en solitario. No era muy peligrosa y la paga era suficiente para sobrevivir otro mes más en su acogedor y caliente hogar.

Ya entrada la noche, Lucy regresaba con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. La misión consistía en ayudar a una pequeña comunidad de granjeros a las afueras de Magnolia, presos del frío invernal. Con ayuda de una copia de Natsu (cortesía de Gemi y Mini), grandes cantidades de madera cortadas perfectamente por Cáncer y guardados en hoyos creados por Virgo, Lucy terminó la misión en apenas unas horas; ningún descuento por destrozos en las casas y un delicioso pastel de moras recién hecho.

─ ¿No te parecería genial algo de chocolate caliente con el pastel, Plue?

─ Pun, pun, puuun.

La rubia sonrió divertida y siguió tarareando una canción mientras caminaba por el borde del río. Faltaban sólo dos calles para llegar a su hogar y tenía el dinero del alquiler. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

─ ¡Señorita, tenga cuidado con resbalarse!

─ ¡No se preocupe, estoy bi…

 _Splash._

─ Eso te pasa por andar tonteando Lucy ─ ella enarcó una ceja incrédula. ¿Natsu la estaba sermoneando acaso? ¿En serio? ─ Por suerte escuché tu grito, sino ya te hubieras ahogado Luigi.

─ ¡Es Lu…! Achú ─ sopló la nariz en el pañuelo que Natsu le pasó.

─ Calla y toma la sopa Lucy. Wendy dijo que después te de ese jarabe que huele horrible. Que suerte que a mí no me afecta el frío.

Río en son de burla y Lucy le frunció el ceño tanto como la gripe le permitía.

Se sentía fatal. La cabeza le dolía, tenía los pies entumecidos y ni hablar de su nariz tapada. De no ser porque Natsu había invadido su casa unas horas antes de su llegada, no sabía lo que pudo haber pasado. Despertó con un dolor terrible de cabeza, producto de su choque con el hielo semi-delgado que cubría el río. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue una mata de cabellos rosas una silla a su costado. Natsu la había llevado al gremio inmediatamente, buscando a Wendy con la mirada. La ya no tan pequeña slayer la examinó en la enfermería, y le sonrió aliviada a Natsu y Happy. Se veían preocupados.

─ Ella estará bien Natsu-san. Sólo está inconsciente por el golpe, pero entrará en calor pronto. Le pediré a Mira-san que le prepare una rica sopa. Ya mañana le prepararé los medicamentos necesarios.

Happy se fue al par de horas, ganado por el cansancio y prometiendo ir en la noche a visitarlos, pues tenía una misión con Wendy y Charle. Natsu le comentó que todos en el gremio estaban preocupados y deseaban que se mejorara. Lucy sonrió con ternura al rememorar el rostro cansado de Natsu dormido en una silla a su costado. El pelirrosa se despertó casi al instante. Se acercó, más de lo debido y Lucy se sonrojó, pero fue imperceptible por sus mejillas ya rojas por la fiebre que empezaba a bajar.

─ Estás roja Lucy, de verdad eres muy sensible al frío. Tonta.

Le pegó suavemente en la frente y tomó el plato de sopa que Mira le había dado. Lucy lo miró con desagrado, pero Natsu no se doblegó.

─ Come Lucy. Entre más rápido mejores, más rápido nos divertiremos juntos.

Sólo con esas palabras, la rubia abrió la boca tímidamente y empezó a masticar los fideos y verduras.

No recordaba la última vez que alguien la había cuidado tanto antes de entrar a Fairy Tail. Los inviernos en la mansión Hearthfilia siempre los sentía más fríos desde que su madre murió. Su padre estaba más atareado que de costumbre: financiando construcciones en diferentes lugares sin fuego al alcance, contratando más servidumbre que ayudara a los animales…

Todo era importante menos ella.

Observó a Natsu darle de comer con rara concentración, y su mente voló a los días antes del Festival Hanami. Natsu siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, colocando paños fríos en su frente, viendo si estaba comiendo bien y velando su sueño. No le impresionaba que tres años después él siguiera haciendo lo mismo.

Un pensamiento surgió en su cabeza. Río divertida.

─ ¡Lucy, derramaste la sopa de nuevo! ─ Natsu puso cara de desagrado, pero ella río con más ganas. Ahora él estaba curioso. Sabía que Lucy era rara, pero no tanto. ─ ¿De qué te ríes?

─ No es nada, nada ─ calmó su respiración y sorbió de la cuchara que el pelirrosa le ofrecía. Tragó ─ Solo se me ocurrió que, como siempre me cuidas cuando estoy enferma, si llegas a tener hijos; serías un padre grandioso Natsu.

Ella manoteó su mano en el aire quitándole importancia.

De repente, el ambiente se tensó y cobró un extraño calor. Una mano traviesa comenzó a subir por su pierna sólo cubierta por una bata de hospital, acariciando su cadera y deteniéndose en su vientre.

Lucy jadeó sorprendida, buscando con la mirada a Natsu. Pero este fue más rápido y ya tenía su cuerpo sobre el suyo, con su boca dando besos húmedos en su cuello, la clavícula y saboreando el comienzo de sus pechos. Lucy sólo gimió, sintiendo como su centro se humedecía cuando Natsu detuvo sus besos para abrir la boca.

─ ¿Y no te gustaría hacer uno?

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** No me pregunten, ni daré excusas por mi gran ausencia, sólo... gracias por leer. Psdt: Esta idea loca salió de mi cabeza cuando venía de estudiar, en el carro. Típico.

 **Deja un review si lo amaste, lo adoraste o que se yo. ¡No seas tacaño/a!**


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Sus manos.

─ N-Natsu…

Quemaban con cada toque.

La desvistió sin contemplaciones, arrancando si se podía la bata de hospital. Ella se interpuso, trató inútilmente de bajar la basta del vestido, pero Natsu fue más rápido, arrancando la prenda desde el cuello. Lucy gimió, sin saber si era por la vergüenza o el deseo que ardía en su cuerpo con la mira abrasadora del dragón slayer. Él siguió toqueteando su cuerpo, desvergonzado. Su mano que antes descansaba en su vientre, comenzó a subir hacia la curva de sus senos. Palpó sutil, casi parecía que no la tocara, pero Lucy igual jadeó sin mirarlo.

─ Eres más sensible aquí ─ sopló en sus pezones, endureciéndolos y Lucy chilló cerrando los ojos─ Anda, quiero escucharte.

Oh Dios, ¿Cuándo la voz infantil de Natsu se transformó en deseosa? Hambrienta, de más, de todo, de **ella.** Natsu bajó su cabeza, casi babeando. Eso no es sexy, pensó Lucy antes de gritar cuando sus colmillos rozaron su pezón derecho. Ah, las cosas no iban bien, Natsu ya empezaba a mordisquear el botón rosado, palpitante.

─ N-no bajes por ellas antes de b-besarme.

La rubia tenía sus manos en su cabeza. Estaba sonrojada, pero él podía ver claramente el fuego deseoso en sus ojos.

─ Tranquila Lucy ─ lamió su oreja y con su mano agarró de lleno su pecho izquierdo, comenzó a masajear ─ Tú sólo disfruta.

La besó violento, rudo; como si quisiera hacerlo hace años. Ella se entregó por completo a sus labios exigentes de más, y abrió ligeramente la boca para que su lengua entre de lleno. Natsu le mordió el labio inferior y ella jadeó, sintiendo como apretaba su pezón con las uñas y con el otro brazo se sostenía sobre ella. Algo duro rozaba su pierna, y trató de ignorar ese echo besándolo más profundo, pero Natsu se percató.

─ ¿Te gusta acaso, Lucy?

 _Sí, sí, SÍ_.

─ No.

─ Entonces estaré haciendo algo mal ─ hizo un pucherito infantil, enfurruñado. ─ ¿Debería tocar aquí? ─ arremetió contra su clítoris, haciéndola gritar extasiada ─ ¿O aquí? ─ metió un dedo en su centro, movió lentamente, torturándola.

Lucy gemía sin compasión, susurrando entre jadeos que siga. Natsu no se hizo de rogar, frotó su miembro con la húmeda cavidad, se relamió.

Estaba lista.

Entró otro dedo, y otro más. Lucy se sentía a punto del orgasmo, un calor placentero se acumulaba bajo su ombligo. Natsu sacó sus dedos repentinamente, y la rubia bufó en son de enojo. Su mirada aburrida apreció el cuerpo de su compañero: sudoroso y atlético, una delicia para cualquier mujer. Distraída, comenzó a acariciar las venas marcadas en su cuello.

Natsu gruñó y alzó la cabeza permitiéndole a la rubia que siga. Lucy bajó sus manos hasta su torso y se impulsó hasta pegar sus senos al musculoso cuerpo del slayer, se quedaron así un rato, en un cómodo silencio.

─ Natsu… ─ el Dragneel gruño en respuesta

─ ¿Mh?

─ ¿Qué somos?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y su mirada decía lo mismo. La verdad nunca se había planteado su relación con la rubia, ni lo que sentía por ella. Todo lo sentía tan natural y coordinado, como si ambos estuvieran conscientes de que los besos castos en el partamente de Lucy, las caricias nocturnas, y el deseo abrasador llegarían en un determinado momento.

Pero no.

Lucy lo miraba confundida, asustada. Como si pensara que a la mañana siguiente todo esto sería un sueño y lo dicho era parte de la excitación del momento. Su miembro palpitó como si se quejara, pero él no apartó la mirada de la maga celestial. Ninguno quería dejar de apreciar el cuerpo del otro, deleitándose con lo que tenían para ofrecerse. Natsu tomó un mechón de cabello de Lucy, aspirando su tan característico aroma a vainilla y flores. Lo había extrañado al punto de soñar con él, con Lucy. Con su sonrisa, su risa, sus pechos y sus piernas cremosas que lo hacían despertarse sudoroso y con una presión en la entrepierna.

Fue esa su primera vez de autocomplacencia.

Una de tantas en aquel año de separación de Fairy Tail.

No se había dado cuenta de la falta que le hacía la presencia de Lucy en su vida hasta ese instante, donde gruñó su nombre casi sonámbulo y un líquido viscoso brotó entre sus manos. Necesitaba a Lucy, más que a cualquier persona en el mundo.

Y la necesita solo para él _en todos los sentidos._

Ella lo hizo volver en el momento exacto cuando sus dedos acariciaron su rostro y la cicatriz al inicio de su cuello. Natsu se dejó hacer, acariciando la mano de la rubia y besándole cada uno de los dedos. Abrió sus ojos y todo lo que podía ver eran los labios de Lucy, tan atrayentes como carnudos, los cuales vocalizaban palabras que no llegaban a sus finos oídos de Dragon Slayer.

─ Natsu…

Sus pupilas se dilataron.

Olía a sal.

─ ¡Lucy!

La apretó entre sus brazos sin hacerle daño, queriendo desaparecer las gotas saladas que cubrían su torso y los hipidos de la rubia. Acarició sus cabellos con leve desesperación, pensando que había hecho mal. Luego de unos minutos Lucy comenzó a hablar.

─ Y-yo, en ese año… los había buscado a todos ─ comenzó a relatar ─ A Fairy Tail, a mi familia. Pero me di cuenta que… que en realidad solo te estaba buscando a ti, Natsu ─ abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y la felicidad comenzaba a invadirlo ─ Yo sentía… que te necesitaba Natsu. Deseaba verte más que a nadie y solo quería decir… que te quería decir que yo…

─ Te amo, Lucy.

Natsu la sintió temblar entre sus brazos y vio sus ojos. Se veían brillantes, tal como los recordaba. Y su aroma se hacía más fuerte conforme acercaba su rostro al suyo. El beso se tornó rápidamente apasionado, las manos de la rubia acariciaron su espalda con desespero, dejando marcas de uñas. Él gruño, el ardor de las heridas se sentía extrañamente excitante y sus manos se dirigieron a sus pezones.

─ ¡Ah! ─ chilló la rubia y condujo su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como la lengua del Dragneel recorría en toda extensión su seno izquierdo. El otro estaba siendo atendido por sus dedos, pellizcándolo y causándole un dolor placentero.

Siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que Natsu abrió sus piernas con leve brusquedad. Lucy se quejó, pero fue acallada al ver como la cabeza del pelirrosa se dirigía por entre sus piernas.

─ Q-qué vas a hac- ¡Ah!

Natsu le dio un lametón a su zona íntma y Lucy sentía sus piernas de gelatina. Saboreó aquella cueva, y encontrándose con su clítoris le dio una suave mordida. Extasiado, Natsu metió tres dedos de golpe en su centro, moviéndolos frenético. Lucy gritaba y apretaba la sábana entre sus manos al punto de clavarse sus propias uñas. Dios esto no se comparaba en nada a sus noches soñando con Natsu invadiendo su casa y haciéndole cosas sucias como tanto lo había estado deseando.

─ ¡Natsu! ─ los gemidos de la rubia lo alentaban a seguir con sus movimientos. Rodeaba en su extensión la húmeda cavidad y apretaba el palpitante clítoris. La sintió temblar y supo que llegaría pronto al orgasmo. Sin detenerse, acercó sus labios al cuello níveo de la rubia y comenzó a mordisquearlo y lamerlo, causándole un grito de sorpresa. Mordió hasta sacar algo de sangre, pero Lucy no lo notó al sentir como su interior explotaba y sus piernas no podían con su peso. Gritó exaltada al sentir su primer orgasmo de la noche mientras rasgaba la espalda del Dragon Slayer. Se desplomó y Natsu lamió la herida para evitar un futuro sangrado. Olfateó su cuello y Lucy intentó tomar el aliento. Daba respiraciones ahogadas.

─ ¿Estás lista?

Natsu la miraba con fuego en sus ojos, ella se relamió.

─ Para ti, siempre.

El pelirrosa sonrió decidido y comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella. Su polla dolía por la fuerte presión a la que era sometida, pero no le importó y siguió con su cometido. Lucy se removió inquieta al sentir como las paredes de su centro eran invadidas.

─ _Me va a doler._

Pensó resignada al sentir el tamaño.

Apretó más sus labios para no soltar ningún quejido de dolor. Natsu había llegado con una obstrucción, que la marcaban como virgen. La observó, como pidiéndole permiso y prometiéndole muchas cosas, demostrando que el deseo lo invadía casi o más que a ella. Se humedeció y asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Natsu no apartó la vista de ella mientras entraba de una estocada. Lucy no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas que el Dragneel las bebió a besos, suspiró extasiada mientras sentía como las caderas de Natsu se movían en un suave vaivén, casi ficticio. Conforme unos minutos Natsu seguía conteniendo sus movimientos, y Lucy bufó fastidiada. Natsu la trataba como una muñeca de porcelana.

Ella quería **más.**

Comenzó a acariciar su pecho, raspando un tanto con sus uñas. Natsu gruñó en son de advertencia, pero Lucy le dio una sonrisa inocente a la vez que sus manos bajaban a pellizcar sus testículos.

Él le sonrió, hambriento, y tras poner las manos alrededor de su espalda; comenzó a penetrarla alocadamente.

─ ¡Oh Dios. Natsu!

Una fina capa de sudor comenzó a cubrir sus cuerpos. Los jadeos de Lucy eran aplacados con los gruñidos animales del pelirrosa, que apretada su espalda con desespero. Sentía que estaba a punto de correrse, por lo que salió de ella de forma brusca. Lucy gruñó fastidiada, y ahogó un gritó al verse encima del Dragneel.

─ Te toca ─ le sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y ella asintió. Lo cabalgó frenética y Natsu ahuecó sus manos en su culo, palpándolo a la vez que su boca chupaba losezones de la rubia, que se balanceaban frente a él. Toda Lucy era exquisita. Cambió de posición y entró en ella de una, sacándole un grito. Lucy arañaba su espalda, probablemente inconsciente de ello, y se lo agradecía. El ardor solo le nublaba la cabeza y lo hacían estar al borde de correrse. Sintió a Lucy temblar y respirar agitada, seguro ella estaba tan al borde como él.

Lucy saboreaba cada estocada que le daba el Dragneel. Dios, parecía que la iba a penetrar al útero mismo. Natsu se aceró a ella, entrelazaron las manos a la vez que Lucy estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, abandonándose al segundo orgasmo que la recorrió completa. Gimió al sentir un líquido espeso recorrer sus paredes vaginales y a Natsu desplomarse sobre ella, gruñendo en su oído. Lamió la concha de su oreja suavemente, sacándole una risita.

─ Luce…

─ ¿Hm?

─ Quédate a mi lado.

Unas lágrimas de felicidad cayeron de los ojos de Lucy, y lo abrazó por la espalda. Natsu salió de ella lentamente; sintiendo como algo de semen lo acompañaba y manchaba las sábanas de la enfermería. Solo en ese instante Lucy recordó donde estaban y un profundo sonrojo la invadió.

─ Nunca pensé que mi primera vez sería en un lugar tan… público ─ murmuraba escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrosa. Este carcajeó ─ No es gracioso Natsu. Tenemos suerte de que nadie haya entrado ─ ella refunfuñaba disfrutando de sus caricias en su espalda. Bostezó y besó su torso antes de cerrar los ojos─ Aunque sabes… fue la mejor experiencias de mi vida.

Él asintió adormilado. Ya mañana se preocuparía de los chismes en el Gremio o las amenazas del Maestro por tremendo desastre en una de las camas de la enfermería. De todas formas, no sería raro solo confirmar los rumores de años acerca su relación con Lucy. Sabía por boca de Mirajane, que varios miembros del gremio llevaban haciendo apuestas desde la llegado de la rubia a Fairy Tail. Río despacito.

Sólo esperaba ver sus caras al ver a Lucy con un anillo de rubí gordo en su dedo. Él se aseguraría que fuera tan pronto como pueda. Ya tenía todo listo: había ensayado ponerle el pañal a Happy en papel de cupido, las letras de hierro fundido con el Cara de metal, y el anillo guardado en su casa. Tan solo necesitaba a Lucy.

Además…

Abrió un ojo perezoso, lo enfocó en el vientre plano de la rubia.

(─ Solo se me ocurrió que, como siempre me cuidas cuando estoy enferma, si llegas a tener hijos; serías un padre grandioso Natsu.)

Sus palabras flotaban ahora en su cabeza, imaginándose a una niña con cabello rosa y ojos color chocolate tan lindos como los de Lucy.

Tal vez… en un futuro no muy lejano.  
 **.**

* * *

Pequeños gemidos de miedo se podía escuchar fuera de la enfermería. Al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amiga, Wendy sen encaminó inmediatamente al hogar de la vieja Porlyusica para elaborar los medicamentos necesarios. Agradeció al salir y pidió a Grandine por la salud de Lucy-san. Afortunadamente Natsu-san se había quedado vigilando su sueño y atendiendo su intensa fiebre. No pud soportar más la ansiedad y corrió hacia la enfermería del gremio. Estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta cuando su agudo olfato de Dragon Slayer detectaron algo raro en el aire: Feromonas. Extrañada, pegó su oído a la puerta, preparada para cualquier ataque. Su rostro pasó por diversos colores, desde el rojo al azul y cubrió su boca con las manso para evitar un grito de puro terror. Escuchaba gritos, gruñidos y a Lucy-san balbuceando cosas que no pudo distinguir. Pero no solo eso. Natsu-san también participaba en esa sinfonía. Grandine se lo había explicado con anterioridad. Ellos, su amigos, se estaban _apareando._

La peli-azul sollozó pero en medio de su vergüenza no pudo apartarse de la puerta, balbuceando cosas de que era una sucia y que por ello Romeo ya no desearía estar con ella. Ya llegando al punto del clímax, dejó caer las medicinas al suelo. De todas formas Lucy-san no las necesitaría.

Ella se escuchaba _muy bien._

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** En principio este era un one-shot de uno, solo uno... pero como yo vivo de mi público *pose y gestos de Miguel One de KND*, les traje mi primer lemosn, osea, texto sucio y adictivo. Por favor no sean tan crueles conmigo, que todo lo que sé en este tema es por mis compañeros de clases que son más enfermos que Mashima, quién le mete fanservice hasta cuando caga. Gracias por leer. Psdt: no he puesto la palabra "FIN" porque estoy viendo sus opiniones primero. Pero ojo, solo un capítulo más. Me conozco y después no quiero dejarlos con las ganas... es horrible *gesto fresa y agudo*


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

─ Entonces, ¿Irás?

Natsu no respondió. Se quedó pensando unos segundos, segundos que se hacían eternos para Lucy. Ella se removía, estaba incómoda y Natsu lo sabía por su respiración acelerada y las piernas juntas. La observó con aburrimiento; algo inusual.

─ No lo creo… ve tú. Hace tiempo no te veo compartir con los del gremio.

Lucy abrió y cerró la boca como un pez.

─ Es su cumpleaños Natsu, de seguro Erza no se pondrá feliz de no verte allí…

─ No iré Luce. Y si no piensas salir cierra la puerta ─ la cortó bruscamente y Lucy sintió que los ojos se le aguaban.

─ Idiota ─ y azotó la puerta.

Sus tacones hacían eco en la cabeza del pelirrosa, uno incesante al igual que el nuevo olor presente en la rubia. Le molestaba, pero ella tenía razón. Había sido grosero con ella todo el día y apenas ayer la había levantado con un beso de buenos días siendo recibido por los gemidos de Lucy al sentir sus manos bajo su fina camiseta que funcionaba en pijama. Dormir con un mago de fuego tenía sus pros y contras, sobre todo ahora en verano.

La rubia sintió unas manos acomodarse en torno a su cintura y besos calientes en su espalda.

─ Discúlpame… ─ ella no se movió─ Hey, háblame.

Mordió su labio inferior al sentir las manos del pelirrosa bajo su vestido.

─ Vaya, y pensar que quien debe tener cambios de humor soy yo ─ Natsu se acomodó en su escote como un niño se tratase y puso su mejor cara boba ─ ¿Qué demonios ha pasado contigo hoy, dragón tonto?

─ No lo sé, pero hay un olor en ti que es desagradable. ¿Hace cuánto no te duchas?

─ ¡A quien insinúas que es sucia! ─ chilló tras dejar al pelirrosa con un chinchón humeante en el piso. Se acomodó el escote ─ Me duché hace media hora, igual que todos los días. Por Dios, debes saberlo si vivimos juntos.

Natsu lo pensó, aunque algo aturdido, que el olor desagradable aún persistía en Lucy. Miró su rostro enojado, o al menos trató; pues la barriga de ocho meses le impedía ver más allá de sus piernas. Hacía unas horas que ese aroma persistía en Lucy y se concentraba en su estómago. Era una mezcla de olor a sangre y sudor, como en las batallas y se quedaba impregnado en su ropa después de cada misión.

─ El olor ha comenzado desde hoy. Debe ser un aviso.

─ ¿Un aviso?

─ De mini-Natsu o mini-Lucy, creo que nos quiere decir algo ─ habló y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en son de sabiduría. A Lucy le corrió una gota de sudor.

─ Ya… si es así y tú no estás loco, cosa que aún no creo, ¿Consideras que nos avisa de algo?

─ No estoy seguro pero es lo más probable. Tal vez nos quiera decir que algo malo pasará hoy ─ un escalofrío lo recorrió. La abrazó con insistencia─ En ese caso, te prohíbo salir hoy. Mejor quédate y divirtámonos juntos, sé de una pose que Gray me dijo que era muy buena y…

 _Pum._

─ Vale, con eso me quedan claras tus intenciones dragón pervertido. Nos vemos, ah y vigila que Happy llegue a salvo mañana ─ ahora sí, cerró la puerta principal de un portazo.

Natsu se quedó en el piso un tiempo más, cavilado sus ideas. Debía admitir que su plan de "noche caliente y salvaje segunda" no había funcionado como la primera.

¿Era porque Lucy gustaba de la adrenalina de ser descubiertos?

Estaba seguro que Happy los había descubierto varias veces haciéndolo en la cocina… y en la enfermería. Una sonrisa perversa cruzó su rostro. En fin, en todos los lugares que a cualquiera se le pasarían por la cabeza, la había hecho suya. Sí, suya.

─ Y de nadie más ─ rió con gran satisfacción.

Y a quien no se le quedaba claro, sólo hacía falta que miraran su abultado estómago y un puñetazo en la cara cortesía del celoso ─posesivo─ esposo de la Heartfilia.

* * *

Natsu idiota preocupándola sin motivo.

Acarició su barriga con ternura y siguió caminando por el sendero iluminado. Supo por Happy que la luz venía de las luciérnagas que habitaban cerca del camino, Natsu las había atraído creando un ecosistema para ellas, a sabiendas de que no poseía vista de Dragon Slayer ni las capacidades de ubicarse en el aire como Happy. Siguió sinriendo. Eran pequeños detalles que la enamoraban cada día más de su ahora esposo.

Sin embargo, la luz ahora se hacía cada vez más intermitente. Secó el sudor de su frente y comenzó a jadear. Paró al sentir que sus piernas ya no le respondían y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Le faltaba el aire a cada paso que intentó inútilmente, acabando en el suelo, creía que iba a caer rendida en poco tiempo. Estaba en medio del bosque. Si gritaba, nadie la ayudaría. Abrazó su barriga y la miró con desespero.

─ Mi amor por favor, mamá está aún lejos de ayuda…

Agua y sangre corriendo por sus piernas fue lo que obtuvo en respuesta.

Había roto fuente.

En su desesperación, rompió sus pantis e intentó practicar los pocos ejercicios de respiración que le habían ensañado en la charla de la clínica. No era posible, faltaba casi un mes para que el bebé nazca. El miedo le barrió el cuerpo, ¿Y si había complicaciones, y si el bebé no llegaba a tiempo? El fuerte dolor la trajo a la realidad y gritó como nunca antes.

─ Hime-sama.

Una débil sonrisa brotó de sus labios al escuchar esa voz y a Loke gritando que iría a traer a Natsu de inmediato.

─ Todo saldrá bien, Hime ─ fue lo último que escuchó decir a Virgo antes de que Natsu la cargara al hospital.

* * *

Dirigió la vista hacia el reloj. Resaltaba en la blanca pared de hospital, por sus diversos colores y diseños infantiles.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y treinta minutos desde que los gritos de Lucy habían comenzado.

Su desarrollada nariz comenzaba a picarle por los olores a medicamentos: alcohol, suero, ampollas, etc. No se imaginaba a él soportando ni diez minutos con todo eso entrando en su organismo, y Lucy estaba pasando por todo ellos y más en su agonía.

A su lado, Erza murmuraba maldiciones en su contra mientras Jellal trataba de tranquilizarla, acariciándole el cabello con ternura en nulo éxito. Bufó, y siguió concentrado en sus pensamientos.

─ Enfermarás a alguien si sigues con esa cara.

─ Cállate paleta de hielo ─ Gray tomó asiento a su izquierda, rechinando un poco la silla ─ Lucy no ha parado de gritar desde que llegamos, maldita sea. Se supone que el bebé debía salir tan rápido como cuando vas a…

─ Ya entendí ya entendí, joder ─ el peliazul lo apaciguó suavemente ─ No querrás que Levy te escuche decir eso.

Natsu lo pensó un momento.

Recordó toda la agonía del cabeza de Hierro, cuando la McGarden no pudo llegar al hospital y tuvo que dar a luz en una mesa del gremio gritando lo mucho que lo odiaba por haberla puesto en esa situación, y que no tendrían sexo por tres meses a lo mínimo. Seis horas después, un bebé dio la bienvenida al mundo con fuertes berridos, cabello negro, y ojos rojizos como los de Gajeel. Todos lamentaron el resultado, pero al menos Edgar Redfox McGarden era un niño tan sonriente como su progenitora, y había heredado indudablemente su nariz.

Vio al infante seguir atento el cuento que su madre le relataba.

Aparentemente el gusto por los libros también era hereditario.

Los ojos de Lucy había centellado al ver a la nueva criatura, y no paró de hablar de lo lindo que se veía hasta que llegaron a su casa, ahora con un letrero de "Natsu, Happy y Lucy", y se dispuso a preparar la cena.

─ Y es que me miró Natsu. ¡Me miró! Tiene los ojos rojos, pero eso es insignificante. Son tan brillantes como los de Levy-chan.

Lucy parloteaba a la vez que cortaba finamente el pescado en lonjas y acomodaba el arroz en la olla. El pelirrosa seguía sus movimientos, sin prestarle atención a sus palabras y centrándose en el bamboleo de sus pechos y trasero.

─ Entonces se me ocurrió que cualquier bebé es hermoso, todos heredan lo mejor de sus padres… incluso los mellizos de Laxus y Mira-san son adorables.

Bling. Un foquito se colocó encima de su cabeza.

─ Todos los bebés… son hermoso, ¿Ah?

─ Sí, sí. ¿No ves a Edgar-kun? El pobre sólo deseaba dormir y se acurrucó al pecho de Levy-chan, Natsu. ¡Incluso en el de Gajeel estaba cómodo!

Picaba los vegetales finamente, y así todo el sabor iría directo al paladar. Lucy era ajena a la mirada hambrienta que tenía tras su espalda, a como el fuego fue devorado con lentitud, y la presión que se formaba en medio de sus nalgas.

─ ¡Natsu! Debo apurarme en cocinar, Edgar-kun…

─ En vez de ver por los niños de otros, preocúpate más por el tuyo, Lucy.

Su cuerpo tiritó al sentir como su delantal era suavemente desamarrado. Las manos callosas de Natsu pasaron por sobre sus pechos, y comenzaron a quitar botón por botón de su blusa, mientras la presión en su espalda comenzaba a endurecerse.

─ _**¿Y no te gustaría hacer uno?**_

Oh…

Frotó un poco sus caderas contra el bulto a su espalda.

Natsu gruñó.

Lucy soltó una risita.

Estaba por comenzar a recordar más ─ _más claramente esa situación─_ cuando Gray le dio un puñetazo.

─ ¿¡Qué mierda calzoncillos-man!?

─ Eh, ejem. Sí señor Dragneel, ¿Verdad? ─ le habló una enfermera sudando nerviosa. Natsu la perforó con la mirada ─ S-su esposa lo llama y pues dice que por favor…

─ ¡Luce, mi vida! ¡Oye bastardo quita tus manos de sus piernas sólo yo puedo tocar allí!

─ ¡Si serás idiota cabeza de carbón, la enfermera te iba a decir que en silencio maldito bullicioso!

─ ¿¡A quién mierda le has dicho bullicioso estúpido!? Es mi esposa y todo el mundo debe saber que yo… ¡Qué le quites las manos de allí bastardo!

─ ¡¿QUIÉN COJONES QUIERE MANOSEAR A LUCY EN MI DELANTE?!

─ Erza, por favor el doctor sólo está tratando de ver cuánto ha dilatado y eso es… ─ Erza detuvo su discurso y lo empujó "suavemente" de la entrada a la sala de parto donde se formaba el griterío.

─ Jellal, te amo y te respeto. Pero reafirmo mi autoridad como Titania entrando de todos modos… ¡Kaiso!

─ ¡Erza, no…! ─ gritó Lucy sintiendo las contracciones cada vez más continuas. Su voz logró calmar a Titania y Natsu corrió al lado de la rubia, cogiéndole la mano con delicadeza.

Se veía pálida y sus ojos reflejaban el miedo y el dolor que había pasado las últimas ocho horas. Los ojos de Natsu recorrieron a todos, como una mera silenciosa de acaparar ese momento como suyo. Detrás de él, una voz carraspeó.

─ Al ver que el nuevo interino está horrorizado y que usted no se separará de mi paciente; al menos hágase a un lado. La hora llegó.

Lucy comenzó a respirar agitada, asustada. Natsu la observó; con ojos gentiles y besó su frente suavemente.

─ No te preocupes Lucy. Somos un equipo, ¿Recuerdas? Saldremos de esta… ─ besó su barriga la cual dio un suave golpe. Lucy volvió a gritar de dolor pero ahora sonreía. ─ Saldremos los tres de esta.

Ella asintió.

─ Muy bien señorita Heartfilia, ¡Hora de pujar!

─ ¡Soy señora Dragneel… gah!

Natsu rió satisfecho.

* * *

Treinta minutos después, Erza era la primera en llegar a la sala de recuperación. Jellal la seguía de atrás un tanto avergonzado; pero feliz de ser los primero en saludar a la nueva integrante de tan escandalosa familia.

─ ¿Es él? ─ preguntó el peliazul ni bien se sentó al costado de la pareja, asombrado. A su lado, Erza balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles muy sonrojada.

─ Pues…

─ ¡Abran paso bastardo, yo seré la primera en verlo!

Después del grito de Mirajane en forma Satan Soul, no pasó mucho tiempo para que todo Fairy Tail ─ algunos integrantes de Saberthood también. Yukino no podía perdérselo─ llenaran la sala de descanso.

─ Mirajane… yo llegué primero ─ habló una recompuesta Erza desde el suelo con su armadura Nakagami.

─Ara ara Er-chan… eso no puede valerme menos perra estúpida ─dijo la albina preparando una _ráfaga demoníaca._

─ Lo mismo digo…─ pero antes de que Erza blandiera su espada, un gritito hizo eco en la habitación.

─ Shhhh, chicas. Despertarán a Nashi.

─ ¿Nashi? ─ preguntaron.

─ ¡Aye! Es una niña.

Happy revoloteaba emocionado alrededor del capullo de sábanas. Los nuevos padres miraban sonrientes las caras e conmoción de los magos. Lucy abrió levemente la manta y un mechón rosa los saludó.

─ Chicos, saluden a Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia.

La bebé abrió levemente los ojos e hizo un puchero, buscando dormir.

─ ¡Es muy linda Lu-chan! ─ chilló Levy a la vez que sostenía a Edgar. El infante miraba con curiosidad a la niña, palmeando su tupida cabellera. Esta le sonrió en respuesta.

─ ¡Gajeel, mantén alejado a tu mocoso de mi pequeña!

─ ¡Gi-hee! Como se nota que tu hija tiene grandes gustos, es una suerte, no los heredó de la Coneja.

─ Buenos gustos mi trasero. No puedo dejar que Nashi se enrede con alguien que seguro ha heredado tus gustos por manosear a Levy en medio de los almacenes…

─ ¡Eso no es verdad!

─ ¡Exacto!

─ La enana bien sabe que lo hacíamos en la Biblioteca.

─ ¡Gajeel no estás ayudando! ─ gritó la McGarden roja por la ira y la vergüenza.

─ ¿Puedes repetir eso… otra vez, Natsu?

─ E-erza hay una explicación muy chistosa para esto, verás nosotros…

─ Silencio Levy, y mejor gírate, que no quiero que el pequeño Edgar-kun vea la aniquilación de su padre…

─ ¡Salamander idiota, mira lo que has hecho!

─ ¡No es mi culpa que Erza se enoje porque Jellal no la satisface en la cama!

─ ¡Natsu!

─ Ahora sí Natsu, ojalá hayas apreciado tus minutos con tu hija… porque los extrañarás.

* * *

─ Entonces, ¿Después de eso que sucedió? ─ Una niña no tan niña de largo cabello rosa y ojos chocolate de dieciséis años preguntó tras ver la última página del álbum de fotos.

─ Tu padre nos tomó en brazos y saltamos por la ventana que estada arriba del espaldar de mi cama. Cuando vio que estábamos seguras en casa, salió a enfrentar a Erza.

─ ¿Y murió?

─ Desafortunadamente… no ─ dijo Lucy tras beber su taza de té con limón. Ella no era inmune al frío como esos dos ─ Jellal salió al rescate del idiota de tu padre, con dos boletos para el Akane Resort.

Nashi se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Prendió un fósforo y se lo tragó entero.

La historia de su nacimiento era de lo más interesante, inesperada y… rara. Aunque lamentaba haberle hecho pasar a su madre un mal momento como ese, ella nunca se molestaba en contestarle con una dulce sonrisa que ese instante, lejos de ser trágico; fue solo el inicio del mejor momento de su vida. Su madre había sido muy valiente, su padre igual al enfrentarse a la tía Erza enojada. Sabía por Simon que su madre en ese estado, era imposible de tratar y muchas veces su padre tenía que llevársela una semana fuera de casa.

No extrañaba que por eso Simon fuera cuarto de cinco hijos del matrimonio Fernández.

En fin, su padre llegaría pronto de una importante misión clase "S". Debía estar lista para cuando llegara… aunque no creía que la mejor manera de recibirlo era con la noticia de que Edgar-kun y ella habían decidido comenzar una relación tras años de ella ignorar sus indirectas…por fortuna, siempre tendría a su mamá para contentarlo y ayudarla con sus caprichos.

Su sonrisa marca Dragneel se reflejó en el cuadro de la foto de su primer cumpleaños que guardaba recelosa en su escritorio. Todo estaban allí, sus tíos, sus tías, sus padres, el maestro, sus amigos, sus amigos de Saberthoot, de Mermaid Heels, de Crime Sorcière, Edgar-kun…

─ Vaya que tengo suerte ─ dijo, admirando su marca color guinda en el brazo izquierdo. Soltó una risita al escuchar un golpe y los gritos de su padre histérico, su madre de seguro azotó la puerta al perseguirlo para que no cometa una locura en contra del _hijo del bastardo de hierro._

Fairy Tail iba a estar lleno de barullo otra vez…

─ ¡Eh, espérenme!

∞ **THE END∞**

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Bueh', aquí está la última parte y la final, la finita y la infinita. En Perú estamos de vacaciones pero el estudio a doble tiempo me consume y volveré a ausentarme por muuuuucho tiempo (ya me conocéis). Eeeeeen fin. Espero les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores y a los que dieron review, el doble. Ojalá haya quedado bien este final y este capítulo, que creo es mejor que el trollshima de mis huevos le ha dado a esta serie y jfnjfpolfbl,.

Perdón, no me contuve. Ahora sí chao.

 **DEJA UN REVIEW SI LO AMASTE, LO ODIASTE, O LO QUE SEA. ¡VAMOS, NO SEAS TACAÑO(A)!**


End file.
